


Summertime in Imladris

by Natulcien_Telemnar



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: And Lots of It, Fluffiness, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lindir's a very shy elf, M/M, One-Shot, Playful!Erestor, Slightly OOC Elrond, shirtless Elrond, very very sweaty elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien_Telemnar/pseuds/Natulcien_Telemnar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular summer was proving to be overwhelmingly hot for the elves of Rivendell. But exculding himself from the summer fun, Lindir decides to shy away from his friends. But Elrond notices, and tries to help his friend. But along the way, he learns some new things about himself and Lindir that he didn't know about.</p><p>My second Fanfic, plz be nice :3. Contains light, fluffy slash with implied self-harm.</p><p>Please enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime in Imladris

This particular summer in Imladris had been unusually and irrecoverably hot and sweltering, inducing its elven residents into desperate measures, as they feverishly tried to cool off. Elves wandered around topless, fanning themselves with anything they could find. In some cases this included anything from scribe's scrolls, to embellished fans from Elrond's personal collection, which he reluctantly volunteered to hand out. They had their hair tied back in sweaty braids, and were ultimately forced to hide under the shade of the trees lining the Imladrin garden. Everyone wore the thinnest clothing they had in their closets, and walked barefooted, despite the scorching pavement. Everyone except a particular self-conscious elven Minstrel. Lindir kept his blue robe tucked closely around his body, much to the surprise and confusion of everybody else. His friends had insisted for Lindir to wear something without sleeves, given the fact that the poor elf was practically sweating to death. But Lindir plainly stated that he was fine, and preferred the warmth. So the other elves minded their own business and let the elf be.

Sitting on the edge of an elven pond, Lindir watched as his three closest friends waded through the icy waters in a determined attempt to escape the balmy heat. They were invited by Lord Elrond into his own personal pool, for Elrond had decided to give everyone a day off after elves began dropping like flies from heat exhaustion.

Lindir tucked his legs up close to his chest as he watched Glorfindel and Lord Elrond splash each other playfully while Erestor focused his attention on doing his best to lure the flies away from his skin. The sight brought a tiny smile to Lindir's lips as he witnessed a whole other side to the normally serious and stoic leaders. He watched as Erestor secretly crept up behind Elrond, them after a hesitating moment, jumped on the Lord's back, plunging him into the water. When he emerged, a mischievous grin appeared on his face. The whole scene reassured Lindir that here in Imladris, his life was practically perfect, other than the personal demons he fought too often.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, fanning his face with his hand. Yet he dared not to roll up the sleeves of his robe out of a secret fear. But he did decide to remove the heavy black boots from his feet and submerged his feet into the cool, crystal-clear water fed straight from the Bruinen. Lindir looked up at the sky as Anor shone down harshly on the fair-skinned elf brunette elf. Above him, no clouds painted the blue sky, and the smell of blossoming trees overwhelmed his senses as they swayed in the wind. Turning his attention back to the pond, Lindir jumped softly as he realized that Erestor, Glorfindel, and Elrond all stared at Lindir with curiosity. They had noticed the suffering of their dear friend and were determined to help.

Slowly approaching the sweaty minstrel, Elrond tilted his head fondly as he spoke.

"Lindir, are you going to sit there and bake until you pass out, or are you going to join us?" Lindir blushed as a very shirtless Elrond raised himself out of the water and sat next to his friend. Drops of water streamed down his perfectly-defined muscles, and seemed to evaporate within seconds.

"I'd rather stay here, if you don't mind me doing so." Lindir smiled, meeting the face of his Lord, who had an unreadable look of annoyance painted on his face. Elrond's hair glistened softly as water droplets reflected the light of the sun, for hair was also pulled back into a high ponytail, a hairstyle which Elrond sported perfectly. He wore nothing but a long pair of soaked black leggings, and a long-since-forgotten silver circlet framing his head. Lindir almost choked on the beautiful sight.

"What is the matter? Lindir, do you know how to swim?" Elrond asked tenderly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Or course!" Lindir yelped in embarrassment. "I just... I don't... I... well." He stammered, staring blankly into their reflections mirrored in the pond. Elrond tilted his head again, sighing softly at the young elf's disclosure.

"You can tell me anything Lindir. What ever is the matter?" Elrond asked with a sincerely concerned look on his face. Lindir continued to look at his reflection before turning his gaze until he met his Lord's deep gray eyes. He thought hesitantly for a moment, scared at what Elrond would do upon hearing his admissions. But the reassuring look on Elrond's face broke Lindir's heart. 

"I... have always hated... removing my shirt, for I hate the way ...I look." Whispered Lindir as he scrunched his face shyly and shamefully. Elrond continued to stare at him, which only resulted in an increasingly terrified elf. Lindir suddenly felt guilty, for he had burdened Elrond with the lengthy task of comforting a shy and uniquely self-conscious elf. 

Elrond brushed a strand of hair from Lindir's face as he thought about his next choice of words. But for the first time in almost 1000 years, Elrond was left speechless, for he had always admired his assistant's stunning beauty and was confused as to why Lindir felt the way he did. He placed a hand on Lindir's face and looked straight into his eyes before speaking timidly and truthfully.

"Lindir, mellon nin, you are truly beautiful. You have no reason to shy away from us. We are your friends, and don't care for your appearance." Elrond said, watching as a pleased smile deftly formed on Lindir's face. But he still seemed tense and hesitant, so Elrond slowly began to unfasten Lindir's robe. Lindir flinched at the intimacy of the action, but he didn't object, only looking away from the giddy smiles of Erestor and Glorfindel.

After his robe was removed, he was left in nothing but gray leggings. For the first time in his life, Lindir found it impossible to hide beneath layers of clothing. He was completely exposed in front a very startled and concerned elf Lord. Elrond took in his appearance, only to be shocked by the scars and cuts that lined Lindir's arms and torso. When he met Lindir's eyes again, he noticed they were red and filled with tears. Lindir trembled softly as he saw the reaction that Elrond gave to seeing his maimed body and tattered skin.

Placing his hand in front of him, Elrond traced the numerous scars on Lindir's chest, his fingertips softly ghosting over the faded network of lines. He didn't say anything, but it was apparent from his facial expression that he was terribly distressed. 

He then turned his attention to Lindir's arm, turning it around, inspecting the rungs of perfectly-spaced lines that marked the minstrel's white flesh. Recognizing the scars for what they were, Elrond tenderly lifted Lindir's wrist to his lips, and kissed each and every self-harm mark, letting his lips linger softly on the wounds. Lindir gasped at the sudden display of welcomed affection, but smiled shyly, for it was unusual for the Lord perform such a display in public. 

As soon as each scar received attention from Elrond, the Lord grabbed Lindir by the waist and lifted his assistant into the waist-high water, keeping him in a tight embrace. Lindir shuddered at the cold water and the contrasting heat of Elrond's skin. 

"I'm sorry." Whispered Elrond, pressing his forehead against Lindir's while he threaded his hands through the Minstrel's soft hair. 

"Why would you be sorry, my Lord Elrond?" Lindir asked quietly, confusion flowing through his tone. "You've never done anything but help me. And I thank you for that."

"I'm sorry for not realizing that you we're in pain. I've always relied on you far too much. And I want to tell you how much I appreciate it." Elrond whispered, his face within an Inch of Lindir's. 

"Lindir, ever since the fall of Gil-Galad, you have served underneath me. You suffered greatly without telling me. I'm not going to tell you how much I hate that you harmed yourself, for I did it as well." Elrond whispered, holding out his own wrists. On them, faded scars identical to Lindir's marred the skin. Lindir gasped, slowly tracing the scars that same way that had been done to his own. They shared breaths, and Lindir felt his heartbeat quicken as Elrond wrapped his arms around the minstrel's thin waist, and pulled him close, but Lindir remained quiet, not yet wishing to explain or defend himself.

"Lindir, look at me." He demanded gently, placing a finger under Lindir's chin until the two of them were staring into equally astonished eyes. After a moment's hesitation, Elrond then leaned forward, brushing his lips across Lindir's. The kiss was barely noticeable, and filled with a shyness very rare for Elrond. Lindir's breath hitched, but he remained impassive out of shock. His mind flooded with relief and happiness. Elrond then places his hands around the back of Lindir's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Within moments, Lindir was responding with only slight hesitation, for Elrond's movements were too gentle and tender to resist. The kiss was purely and sweetly soft, as it was filled with passion, love, and a secret longing. They kissed as the sun beat down on them, and as Erestor and Glorfindel stared with smiles that nearly surpassed the happiness of Lindir's own. When they parted, Lindir was panting and shaking as tears flowed down his cheeks. Elrond smiled, wiping away the tears with his thumb. 

"My Lord... I don't know what to say, for no words can express how I feel." Whispered Lindir. 

"You don't needs to words to express your feelings Lindir." Declared Elrond as he kissed Lindir's cheek. Lindir smiled, then hid his face in the crook of Elrond neck. He breathed in the scent radiating from his Lord. He smelled perfectly of honey, sweat, and cinnamon. Lindir reached up, gently fondling Elrond's ponytail as he ran his fingers through the delicate strands.

"I love you." He mumbled, the words partially muffled by Elrond's sun-kissed skin. Elrond responded by kissing Lindir's head, then separating their bodies until they were looking into each others eyes. "I always have, my Lord. But I always feared you would deny me of our friendship if I told you."

"I love you too." Elrond declared with a smirk, loud enough for all nearby elves to hear. Lindir's blush deepened, but he reached forward and laced their hands together. They kissed again, more firmly and chastely.

"Now come with me. I must attend to your wounds." Said Elrond, glaring at his own scars as he led Lindir away, leaving a very cheeky Erestor and Glorfindel alone in the pond.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it: A cute and fluffy story. Let me know if you want me to continue. 

Important: I'm taking requests for Fanfic. I'll ship anything you give me. (For Valar's sake, I even ship Thranduil/Legolas)


End file.
